This Is Our Night
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: "I'm not giving you up without a fight.  And let's face it, we're pretty good at fighting." prompt!fic for foreverGleek20 Smuckleberry! need i tell what that M rating is for?


**a/n: hello hello hello! Once again, my wonderful twin foreverGleek20 has given me another prompt that I had to take. This one-shot is based on the song "So Obvious" by Runner Runner and I hope you guys like it. As always, thank you for your support. You'll never truly know how much it means to me. I don't own the song or Glee, but I hope you like this. Please read and review! Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

"Rach, come on! Why the hell are you being so bitchy about this?" The second the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. All he was asking for was phone sex. That was the _only_ sex he'd been getting for the past few months and he really didn't think it was too much to ask for when your girlfriend was almost five hundred miles away. Rachel didn't see it that way.

"Noah, the reason I'm being so _bitchy_ about this is that you ask me for sex every time we speak to each other. You didn't even bother to ask me about my day. Just forget it. You obviously don't care about anything but sex." Puck rolled his eyes, somewhat thankful that Rachel was all the way in New York at Julliard and he was safe at OSU.

"That's bullshit Rachel." He paused for a second and added, "How was your day?" Rachel scoffed on the other line and he could practically hear her eyes rolling. See? He'd rubbed off on her a little bit.

"Nice try but too little too late Noah. I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow before your classes. Goodbye Noah." Puck breathed out, feeling a little deflated.

"See ya baby." She hung up the phone and Puck really just wanted to throw his against the wall. But then he realized that breaking his phone when that was his main connection to her would not be a genius plan.

He stood up from his bed and looked around his dorm room. The bed on the other side was neatly made, not having been slept in for months. His roommate had been arrested for a 'drunk and disorderly' and subsequently got his ass pulled out of school by his parents. Puck never really liked the douche in the first place and he was more than happy to have his own room.

As he laid back down, his brain went over the past few months. He'd just started sophomore year of college at Ohio State University. Freshmen year, he'd gone back home for the holidays to find Rachel at his house. Apparently, she was home for holiday break too. There was this pageant thing that his little sister was in and she'd decided that her talent was gonna be singing. So of course, because the kid couldn't actually carry a tune in a bucket, his mom had called Rachel to see if she'd be interested in giving the girl lessons. Rachel had happily agreed, always eager to share her voice with those in need. She stayed for dinner that night, and somehow they ended up making out until two in the morning. It started as just a thing with them. She'd come over, give Sarah voice lessons, figure out a way to eat the food his mother would fix them for dinner without outright saying that she didn't eat meat, and then they'd go make-out in his room. They actually did talk about stuff but the making out was definitely the highlight of those nights.

Because of that whole 'tiny Jewish community' thing, their families decided to celebrate the Festival of Lights together. It was the sixth day of Hanukkah when Rachel looked him in the eyes, laid out on his bed with swollen lips and bra strap peeking out from under the collar of her dress, and said she wanted to be his girlfriend. He agreed a lot faster than he thought he would. But when he thought about it, it was easy to say yes to her. She was awesome. But when the time came for them to go back to school, he realized that she was gonna be fucking far away. He wasn't sure about the whole long distance thing but he was sure he didn't want to break up with her without seeing where it could really go. Rachel seemed to believe they could make it work, and generally when Rachel believed in something, said something had no choice but to succeed. Case in point, the first place trophy that Sarah had up in her room from that pageant.

And it did work in the beginning. They talked on the phone all the time and he would Skype with her whenever they both got the time. It worked just fine. But now, it seemed like every time they talked to each other, it turned into an argument. Honestly, most of those arguments were his fault because he would say something that would piss her off but still. They were never big arguments, just little things. He blamed the distance. You see, if he could've had her with him, all arguments would be solved instantly by his tongue in her mouth, no problem. But hanging up on her, while effective, produced very negative results. He learned that the hard way. But, even with all their relationship's faults, he still wanted only her. Hearing her voice every day, just as she was waking up or walking to her next class, it did weird things to his stomach. Kind of like that feeling you get right before the rollercoaster plummets down a steep hill, a flip-flop, yeah that's what it felt like when they talked. That's how he knew it was worth it, worth the distance, worth the arguments, worth the phone sex. Sure, he was growing a little tired of his hand but Rachel always talked him through it so it wasn't _too_ hard to imagine her hand instead.

He looked over at his clock and decided he'd rather go to sleep than do homework.

**

* * *

**

"God Rachel just get over yourself already! How in the hell am I pressuring you into sex when we're not even in the same fucking state?" Puck clinched his fist and groaned.

"It's like I said the other day Noah, all you ever want to do anymore is phone sex. I was interested at first but now I'm just sick of it. Sometimes, I'd like for you to start a conversation with something other than 'hey baby what are you wearing?' I just feel like that's all you want from me and I can't be with someone who's only after sex." Puck growled into his receiver and sat up on the bed.

"First of all, we haven't even had sex yet so I'm taking what I can get. Second of all, I can't help it if you make me hard. You know I'm not just after sex, you gotta know that. Hell, if that was all I wanted, why would I be dating you at all?" He heard her gasp, accompanied by a sniffle, and he instantly felt like shit. He'd hurt her feelings, something he'd gotten pretty good at lately without even really trying.

"I'm sorry Noah. I'm sorry you seem to be unable to rein yourself in for the smallest fraction of time. You may be ruled by your hormones but I'm not. You're obviously not ready for a serious relationship so I don't know why I even bother trying. I'm constantly wondering if you're out there sleeping with other girls. I know your appeal Noah, and I know your control. One is greatly stronger than the other." He was on his feet instantly, shoulders squared and ready to fight.

"What the fuck? Are you actually accusing me of cheating on you! What about you huh? Are you out there in New York fucking all those theatre geeks to get parts?" Instinctively, he knew the easiest way to hurt her. Attack not only her fidelity but insinuate she couldn't get roles based on skill alone. "I can't believe you don't trust me! I haven't even done anything and you don't fucking trust me." He heard her sniffle again and wanted to be able to see her, to see if he'd made her cry, and to punch himself for doing so. But when her voice broke, he felt himself break a little too.

"A relationship can't survive without trust Noah. It's clear to me that we don't trust each other right now. I think we should just take some time apart." Puck rolled his eyes and gripped his phone just a little tighter.

"You're five hundred miles away! How much more apart can you get! This is bullshit Rachel and you know it. Why are you making this so damn complicated?" There was silence on the other end and for a second he thought she'd hung up on him. Then he heard her clear her voice but when she spoke, it still cracked just a little.

"Well Noah, if I'm so difficult to be with, you shouldn't miss me at all. Go ahead and start telling girls you're single because I just can't do this anymore." He took a breath, ready to snap back, but then the line went dead. That's when he realized what she'd said right before she hung up. Shouldn't miss her? Single? Oh hell no! He stared at his phone for a second before quickly pressing her speed dial button. It went straight to voicemail. She was ignoring his call. He tried two more times with the same result and finally decided that she needed time to cool off. He would try again later. There was no way in hell he was gonna let her just break up with him. Not over the phone, not in person, not ever.

That wasn't a real breakup anyway. She just got mad and said the first thing that came to her mind. Yeah, that was it.

Later that night, after he figured she'd had enough time to calm down, he tried calling her again. And again, straight to voicemail. She was really starting to piss him off. He decided to leave a message.

"Babe, you can't ignore me forever. When you stop being pissy, how about you answer your damn phone? This little game is getting on my nerves." He closed his phone and exhaled heavily, running his hands over his head. Over the next two hours, he tried calling about twelve more times. Each time, he was greeted with her voicemail message. The last message he left her went something like, "Baby, you're not difficult. Just please, answer my calls. I'm sorry." He laid back on his bed and realized that she hadn't just gotten mad and said the first thing that came to her mind. She really fucking broke up with him. Like, legit for real wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Well that shit wasn't gonna fly.

**

* * *

**

When he woke up the next morning, he still didn't have a clue how to get her back. After all the calls had crashed and burned the night before, he'd tried emailing a few times just to see if she'd give in to that. No luck of course. He knew that what he'd said to her had hurt her feelings, hell that's why he said it in the first place. She'd been attacking his loyalty to her, he had to defend himself. Unfortunately, Puck's defense mechanism was hurling expertly placed insults. But he never meant for her to break up with him and stop talking to him completely. He just wanted to hear her voice again, to imagine her lips speaking to him. He wanted to know if she still looked the same, or if she'd gotten her hair cut maybe and didn't tell him because she didn't think he would care. He wanted to know if she needed him, like he'd realized that he needed her.

He didn't have any classes that day so he got up out of bed and sat down in front of his laptop. On the off chance that maybe she'd taken pity on him and returned one of his nine emails he'd sent, he checked his email after opening his iTunes, only to breathe a growl of disappointment that his inbox was still as empty as he'd left it. His chest had the same kind of feeling. When the song switched to "So Obvious", (a song she'd put on his iPod when she'd stolen it once in an attempt 'to broaden his musical horizons' and he didn't have the heart to erase it because the look she gave him when he told her it wasn't that bad made his whole summer), he almost broke down over how much it seemed to fit. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since she'd told him to fuck off and he was already going crazy. He just needed to be with her, to see her, to be able to hold her in his arms. As the song continued to play, he thought about the notes, could see the chords in his head. It wasn't a difficult song to play, to learn really quick. Instinctively, he picked his guitar up and started strumming along with the music. Somehow, the song got put on repeat and before he knew it, he was playing and singing with the song. He thought he sounded pretty damn good. Rachel would be proud of him. Well, if Rachel would talk to him, she'd be proud of him.

That thought process only brought him right back to the fact that he was without a girlfriend. At that second, he shut the song off because he couldn't take it anymore. It just reminded him of her. He had to get her to talk to him, but how in the hell was that gonna happen when she was so far away.

In that second, an airline ticket advertisement flashed across his screen. The answer was right there. If she wouldn't listen to him, he would go to her and force her to listen to him, face to face. She could ignore his calls and emails all day long, but there was no way she'd be able to ignore _him_. He couldn't just let her go. That was not an option.

**

* * *

**

Julliard was a crazy madhouse! There were people everywhere, it was insane. But thankfully, Rachel was insane and had emailed him a map of the whole school with the places she enjoyed hanging out in highlighted. In this instance, her crazy worked perfectly for him. She probably had never expected him to keep the damn thing. What she didn't know was that he had a file on his computer titled 'Shit from Rach' that held every single email she'd ever sent him, every photo of them together, pretty much their whole relationship in megabyte format. It'd taken a little searching but that was the first thing he printed off after he'd bought his plane ticket. She wouldn't be able to hide from him for long.

Two hours later, his guitar was getting heavy as hell and Rachel was still nowhere in sight. He knew that calling her would do no good because she was still ignoring his calls. The only place on the damn map that he hadn't checked was her place. Her dads had got her a little apartment just off campus and luckily that was on the map too. He figured that if she wasn't home, he could just break in. And if she was home, he could yell through a door she wouldn't answer a lot easier than through a phone she wouldn't answer.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the apartment building. He waited for a little bit until someone was coming out and he ran up to catch the door before it closed. Once he was safely inside, he immediately took the stairs two at a time up to the fourth floor where her personal hole in the wall was located. As he walked quickly down the tiny hallway, he started having second thoughts. What if she wouldn't hear him out? What if he'd come all this way just to have her repeat that whole bullshit breakup speech she'd already given him?

No. He wouldn't let that happen. He came here to get her back and he'd set up camp in her freaking hallway _until_ she came back. He wondered for a second why he was even bothering. They hadn't slept together, their relationship basically consisted of emails and phone conversations that generally ended in arguments, but he loved her. Holy shit, he _loved_ her! Like, sign the _ketubah_, ceremony under a _Chuppah_, break the damn glass, kind of love. Oh god, suddenly the thought of her rejecting him again made he feel like throwing up. He'd been feeling like that for the past few days and it dawned on him that he'd probably loved her for a while now.

In that realization, he found a new determination as he searched for her apartment number on the doors in the hall. He finally stopped in front of apartment 4L and he couldn't raise his hand to the door fast enough. "Rachel," he yelled as his fist banged against the door. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a very shocked Rachel Berry standing there in one of his old McKinley football t-shirts. Her eyes were kind of bloodshot and her cheeks were a little puffy, like she'd been crying for a while. But he still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. It seemed like it'd been forever since he'd seen her, been able to touch her. He reached out to her but she pulled away with a look of confusion.

"What are you doing here Noah?" He could see it in her eyes that she was mentally restraining herself, whether it was to slap him, hug him, or burst into tears, he couldn't be sure. He stepped a little closer, past the threshold, and stared for a second before answering.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I got pissed off at what you said and I just reacted and said the first thing that came to my mind that I knew would hurt you. I guess it proves your point that I have control issues but, I'm yours Rach. I'm standing here right now telling you that I haven't cheated on you, haven't even thought about it. I just, these last couple of days when you wouldn't talk to me, they sucked ass alright. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat, well that's a lie. I could eat but that's not the point. Look Rach, I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now, or ever maybe, but I just realized out in the hallway that, I just realized, I just, god I fucking love you okay!" He paused to take a breath and missed the look of shock on her face. He walked further into the apartment and shut the door behind him. As he met her unsteady gaze once more, he continued. "So I'm not giving you up without a fight. And let's face it, we're pretty good at fighting." Rachel stared back at him, not moving a muscle, and he started to get a little worried.

"You love me," she whispered, more a question than anything else. He looked at her, waiting for her to yell at him or something. But she just stood there, like she was waiting.

"Yeah Rach, I do." He watched as she inhaled sharply and took a step towards him. "And I know you're probably still pissed at me because you won't return any of my calls or my emails but just let me play you this one song and then you can tell me if you still want to stay broken up with me. Not that I'm gonna let that happen, but you should still make an informed decision." A tiny smile broke out on her face and realized that he'd just sounded like her. She nodded her head and sat down on the bed.

He took his guitar out of its case and pulled the strap over his head. He looked at her, waiting for him to start the song, and he suddenly got a little nervous. He'd just told her he loved her, she hadn't said it back, and now he was about to sing her a song. He'd never felt like more of a pussy in his whole life than in that moment right there. But then his eyes found hers and locked, and it couldn't have mattered less. He strummed the softer intro he'd made up to go with the stripped down version he was gonna play her and started to sing slowly.

_I need you here, but you're always so far away  
I call you up, but you know it's just never the same  
'Cause being closer to you is my sweetest escape  
It's all I needed  
I need you here, but you're always so far away_

This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
Just might go tonight  
We're so close tonight

_I need you here, but you're out there on your own  
Do you still look like the pictures in my telephone?  
Hiding out in your room, we could be alone  
Laughing out loud  
You need me here, but I'm always so far away  
_

_This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you_

Just might go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
This is our night, look in my eyes  
We can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside, and take my breath away

This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you

Just might go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
Just might go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you

Rachel's eyes had started watering during the second verse and he honestly wanted to just stop the song right there and hold her. He didn't look anywhere but into her eyes until the song was over and even then, he never shifted his gaze from hers. He swung his guitar around to his back and waited for her to say something. She just sat there, crying. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and didn't care if he'd get slapped if he touched her. He sat his guitar down on the floor and gathered her up in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held her this close. She still smelled the same, like peaches, and cookies and, well her. Puck inhaled deeply and savored it all, her scent, her feel, _her_. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed his thumbs over her back in small circles until he heard her final sniffle. When she pulled away, she moved her hands so that she could wipe her eyes but he took them in his hands instead. She looked up at him like she was puzzled but Puck just leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't long, it wasn't hard, it wasn't half of what he actually wanted to do, but he still wasn't even positive that he was back in her good graces yet so he figured baby steps.

"I missed you," she whispered. It wasn't 'I love you too' but he'd take it. He just nodded his head and she continued. "I've probably listened to your voice messages fifty times a day. I just wanted to hear you." Tears started streaming slowly down her cheeks again but he quickly swiped them away with his thumbs.

"If you would've picked up your phone, you could've heard me you know." She released a sardonic laugh and shrugged her head.

"I'm stubborn, you know that. And I thought that if I gave you time, you would give up and stop calling." Puck smiled at that and replied,

"Well you know I'm stubborn too so did you really expect it to be that easy to get rid of me? We're not breaking up. I finally figured out that I love you so you're not allowed to break up with me. Besides, I don't want to take a chance on the third time being a charm or whatever." He laughed at the way she crinkled her nose and said, "This makes two times you've broken up with me Rach. If I let there be a third time, it might stick and I'm fucked if that happens. I want you Rach, that's it. I don't care about anything else. Because, even when we were fighting, I could still go to sleep at night knowing that I had someone that gave a shit about me, and it felt awesome. You're not allowed to break up with me. You wanna be the person that takes that feeling away from me?" Suddenly, through what few tears still streaked her face, Rachel started laughing. She held onto her sides and sat back down her bed.

"Are you, did you, you just tried to Jewish guilt-trip me," she cried through her giggles. "Your mother is much better at it than you are." Puck rolled his eyes but noticed that she hadn't said anything against the whole 'not allowed to break up' rule he'd just established. After a few minutes, she quieted down a little bit and stared at him again. Her eyes got all shiny and he thought that she might start crying again. "I gave you that song. And you learned how to play it. You came out here for me. You do love me, don't you?" Puck laughed and knelt down in front of her, between her legs, and looked up at her.

"Yeah Rachel. And you probably don't feel the same way but I'll wait," before he could finish his sentence, her eyes got huge and he stopped.

"Noah, of course I feel the same way. I love you. I didn't want to break up with you. I was just hurt and went about it the wrong way. But I do love you Noah. I think a part of me always has. I think that I was scared that you might never feel the same because you have so many other options and," he quieted her with a finger to her lips.

"Rach, shut up. No other options, nobody else, just me and you." She just nodded her head and leaned in to him. He threaded his fingers in her hair and pressed his lips to hers. This time, when he kissed her, it was everything that first one wasn't. It was full of passion, want, need, heat, lust, love. He squeezed her hip and his tongue pulsed against hers. She pulled him up onto the bed and smiled against his mouth. When he felt her hands on the hem of his hoodie, he pulled back.

"Noah, please, I want this." He shook his head, and couldn't believe he was doing so. He also couldn't believe the words that left his mouth next.

"Rach, we shouldn't. I mean, I want to, god knows I want to. But, I'm pretty sure that one of the reasons you broke up with me in the first place was because you said I was pressuring you." It surprised him a little bit when Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"And now I'm pressuring you. Come on Noah, I'm ready. Make love to me." As if she wasn't already tempting enough with the words she was speaking and the tone she was using, he watched as her hands slid down her body to the hem of her (his) own shirt and she lifted it over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Now, he'd seen her boobs before. He'd seen her everything before. He'd gotten her stripped down to nothing but her knee socks before. But somehow, with her taking her own clothes off like an offering, knowing without a doubt that he loved her with every pussy-whipped fiber of his body, knowing that she loved him too, her bare body had never been more beautiful than it was right then. He watched her, looked for any sign of hesitance in her ever-expressive eyes, and nodded his head. He pulled both his hoodie and wifebeater off at the same time and leaned over her again. He gently pushed her down on the bed and ghosted his hands over her body.

When she opened her legs to him, it seemed like the world stopped spinning, and then started again but three times faster. He pulled his belt out of its loops and unzipped his jeans. Puck felt her pushing the denim away from his body and couldn't help smiling just a little. Her breath had sped up and he knew she was nervous. Puck kissed her neck gently and then moved up to her mouth, slowly dipping his tongue behind her lips. Rachel moaned against the kiss and he almost lost it all right there.

"Rach," he questioned. Her hand moved so that she was pointing to the table beside her bed. He looked in the drawer and found what he was looking for, but then he started to wonder why she had them in the first place. Rachel trailed her hands down his torso and laughed lightly.

"I bought them for you a few weeks ago. Before the events of the past few days, I was planning on visiting you on campus. I like to be prepared." He grinned at her and nodded his head, happier than ever that she liked to be prepared. He ripped open the little packet and rolled the condom on quickly. He could feel her watching him as he stroked himself a few times, and her breath quickened again. "Noah," she breathed, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I promise it'll only hurt for a second." Rachel nodded her head quickly and closed her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over her temple. "Baby, open your eyes." He was trapped in her gaze as he said, "I'll go slow, tell me if you want me to stop." She nodded again, opening her legs just a bit more as he moved closer. He'd already seen that she was completely soaked so he pushed himself in, painfully slow, allowing her to adjust inch by inch. She was so hot, clinching around his length. When he felt the barrier, he leaned down and captured her lips before pushing in fully. Her fingernails dug into his arms and he continued to kiss her until the pain subsided.

When her grip on his arms lessened, he pulled his lips away from hers and looked down. A single tear dripped from her eye and she smiled up at him. "You okay," he asked her. To that, she raised her hips up to meet his and he groaned. He took that as a yes and pulled out. When he pushed back in, the moan she released was perfect. It felt like his body was on fire, this burning need that came directly from her. He just wanted to feel her closer. He couldn't keep with the snail's pace he'd set at the start but, if the way she pushed her body against his was any indication, she didn't mind at all. He pressed his hands into the small of her back and she instantly arched her body. The tiny pleasured noises she emitted continued to get louder the faster he went. When he heard her strangled 'harder', he slammed into her body as hard as he could. The mantra of his name she'd started chanting kept going up an octave each time their bodies met until he could only see her mouth moving. Her breaths were broken and short but he kept going.

His hand left her side and slid down until he reached the small bud of nerves. He flicked it twice before she was silent no more. "God Noah," she cried. A third time and she began to shake, her screams piercing his eardrums and he couldn't help thinking that if he went deaf, that was the perfect last thing to hear. His breathing was labored as he forced himself to hold off until the last ripples of her orgasm shuddered through her body. Only then did he allow himself to spill into the condom. She moved her pelvis down and pressed her clit against his finger once more. When she cried out again and shivered another time, he chuckled. Of course, she would want it to keep going.

As their breathing came back to normal, he pulled out of her body and removed the condom. He tied it off and threw it into the wastebasket beside the bed. She shifted on the bed to make room for him beside her and groaned. "You okay," he questioned again. She smiled and replied,

"I'm fine, just a little sore I suppose." He nodded his head and she reached over to run her hand down his arm. "Thank you Noah, that was everything I wanted it to be. I'm happy that my first time was with the man I love." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, forgetting all of the issues they had yet to work out and just living in the moment with her.

"Rach, I'm happy I let you pressure me into sex." Her mouth opened wide and she elbowed him in the side. "Ouch, I'm kidding! I love you, and I would've waited if you asked me to. But I'm really glad you let me be your first. Because right now, if I have my way, there's not gonna be anybody else." She smiled all big and bright, the kind of smile that lights up a whole room. But then she yawned and he laughed as he told her to go to sleep.

About two hours later, Puck awoke to a light tapping on his chest. It kind of made him mad because he was having the best dream ever. But then he opened his eyes and realized that it had all been real. Rachel's eyes seemed worried.

"What's wrong baby?" She was sitting cross-legged beside him, clothed now, and had her hand splayed on his chest.

"Noah, what if when you go back to Ohio, we start fighting again. Now that I've had you, I'm not sure I can let you go again. I'm not that strong. I need you here with me, but you're always so far away." He smiled that she quoted the song he'd sung for her and shrugged his shoulders. Surprisingly, he'd actually thought this part through.

"So I'll transfer here. I'll apply for a music scholarship, and I'll come to Julliard with you." Rachel gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, so he continued. "I thought about it today. I wanna be with you, all the fucking time, and when I was walking around campus looking for you today I heard some guys playing. Gotta be honest babe, I could probably kick their asses. What do you think? Second semester, me and you, here?" She started crying again but this time, her arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip.

"Noah, you would do that for me?" He kissed her lips and wiped her tears.

"I'd do it for us." In that moment, with her eyes shining into his, he tried to remember where he'd hidden his great-grandmother's engagement ring she'd given him before she died.

Because this was their night, and he'd do everything in his power to make sure they had many more to come.

_**-fin-**_


End file.
